A New Villain In New York? The Silver Siren
by XxCagedBird
Summary: The turtles have faced the foot clan and the krang. Now, a new villain emerges from the shadows of the city with a deadly ability.


"Don't you want revenge from those turtles….they made you this way," a deep voice spoke to a hooded figure. The voice belonged to the merciless Shredder.

"It wasn't a turtle who turned me into this," the hooded figure replied with honey like voice. Sweet to the core and like a sweet melody. "It was a freaky bright green crystal with blue junk in it that turned me into this….freak of nature."

"However," the Shredder stood up and walked down the stairs toward the figure. "Those turtles are the ones who released it into the city….you have been mutated. Yet, you have special abilities with your mutation, abilities to capture the turtles and bring them to me!"

The figure placed its arms around their body. "What's in for me if I bring those freaks to you?" The honeyed voice questioned.

Shredder smirked beneath his silver helmet. "I can give you a cure…."

The word cure caused the figure to gaze up which caused the hood off the hoodie to fall back revealing the face of a young girl in her late teens. Yet, her hair is a bright silver and wavy, the long length is tucked in the hoodie. She has bright purple hues that stare up at the man.

"I'll get them," the girl said and lifted her hands in front of her body. One hand is hidden beneath a glove and she curled her fingers into her palm making a fist. Then shoved the fist into her hand, staring down at her hands. Her interest in revenge only caused the Shredder to chuckle deeply.

"Hey dudes check this out!" Mikey shouted as he did a tail flip on his yellow skateboard. He stuck out his tongue as he landed the board on a rooftop.

His three brothers are running behind him doing various flips to the next rooftop. Their bodies hide in the shadow of the night as they run. Leo managed to make his way in front of Mikey by doing a graceful flip and kept running over the buildings. A loud, CLASH, was heard underneath the building he was running on so he stopped dead in his tracks. Which caused Mikey to crash into a water-tank on the roof and Donnie to run into Raph's back. The red masked turtle turned around with fire lit in his eyes.

"Hehe," Donnie nervously laughed and rubbed his three fingered hand behind his head. "Sorry Raph."

"Guys!" Leo hissed at his brothers. "Be quiet, something is happening down there."

All four of the turtles gazed down to see broken glass on the sidewalk. They silently jumped to the ground below. Two turtles on either side of the large broken window. Leo gazed up to see the sign that read Harlem Jewelry. Leo made a signal with his hands which caused his brothers to nod. They disappeared into the dark store. Shattered glass is laying on the ground along with various pieces of fine jewelry. The turtles silently moved in the store, being careful not to step on the glass. The brothers stopped once they heard a faint mumbling from the back room. Leo peeked his head inside to see a man with a brown bag over his shoulder, closing a safe. Leo grabbed his twin swords and his brothers followed his lead.

Leo stood up in the door frame, pointing his sword at the man.

"Halt villainous man," Leo vigorously said.

His brothers just ruled their eyes at his comment.

The criminal just closed the safe and turned around. When he turned to face them, the brothers noticed his eyes were blank and his lips were moving but his voice was so faint.

"I said HALT!" Leo shouted at the man, but the man just walked past the brothers like a robot. He had a blank stare and his lip move as he whispered to himself. The man moved one foot at a time in the same order as he walked past the brothers. The turtles all gazed at each other with a confused expression.

Raph was the first to move and landed a side sweep of the man's leg, causing the man to fall to the ground. Raph looked down but blinked seeing the man kept his eyes to the ceiling and muttering.

"What's wrong with this guy!?" Raph said angrily as the man slowly stood up. "He won't even fight us. Heck, I don't even think he knows we are here!"

Donnie rubbed his chin watching the robot like man make his way to the door, very slowly.

"Seems he is almost hypnotized," Donnie replied as he walked in front of the man who still had the blank expression. Donnie leaned in closer, trying to make out the strange muttering.

"Sounds like he is saying…." Donnie leaned in closer as the man muttered to himself. "My queen…must get…jewels for…my queen?"

"Whoa, there's a queen in New York?" Mikey asked with a huge smile on his green face. His smile disappeared when his brothers all turned to look at him with displeased expressions. Mikey nervously laughed. "Just kidding bros!"

"No you weren't," Raph said simply.

"Yeah I know," Mikey mumbled.

Donnie spun his wooden spear and knocked the man to his back once again. The man just stared at the ceiling with his blank stare and muttering the same sentence, "My queen, must get jewels for my queen."

Donnie leaned down and snapped his fingers over and over in front of face. Raph only shook his head with a groan watching Donnie.

"Dude," Raph spoke as he walked over to the purple masked turtle. "What are you doing?"

"If this man is hypnotized, he needs to return to his normal state of mind. Usually when the people hypnotize others they give them an order and say 'when I snap my fingers you will return to normal'. Looks like that method is not working. Interesting."

Raph rolled his bright green hues, "Oh I got ah method for ya." He cracked his knuckles and made an advance toward the man until Leo placed a man on his shoulder.

"Don't think that will work," Leo said calmly.

Donnie just stared at the man who made no violent attacks toward the turtles. Leo walked around the store, his blue hues gazing down at the various types of jewelry the man did not take. Raph was leaning against the broken window with his muscular arms crossed over his plastron. As he watched Donnie try to wake up the man, he head a faint sound from outside causing him to peer over his shoulder. Nothing was out in the dark streets, except a lone silver feather. Raph shrugged it off, assuming it belonged to a stray pigeon.

Then, he heard a melody. It was faint yet echoed in his mind. He shook his head, assuming he was just hearing things. However, the voice grew stronger and clearer. The voice belonged to a girl. Her voice was unusual, something he never heard. He looked around from where the voice was coming from, but he saw nothing. Yet, the voice just got stronger within his mind. Her voice echos through the walls of his mind. It's so beautiful, but makes his blood turn cold. He could not understand the words, but it did not matter. The sound of her voice was enough. His whole body felt so relaxed, but made his bone chill as well. He never wanted to leave this stage of nirvana, he was so relaxed….too relaxed. He felt his sais fall from his hands. He tried to move his arm but could not. He was frozen. He could feel the girl's voice throughout his entire body. As if the voice was keeping him immobile. His vision began to melt into darkness and could feel the pressure of delicate hands on his shoulders even though he knows no one is behind him.

The girl's voice echoed in his mind and then he heard one word, "RETURN!". With that word Raph's body felt like boneless and he fell to the ground and blinked multiple times. The man who was once hypnotized blinked as well, and his eyes were dilated normally. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Then, he blinked once more and let out a scream seeing turtles. He ran out of the store screaming at the top of his lungs.

Leo watched the man run off but his blue eyes widened seeing Raph on the ground.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted causing Donnie and Mikey to run to Raph's side.

Raph just looked toward the ceiling, the girl's voice was gone. The relaxing feeling was gone once more. He felt nothing but anger again.

"Raph, dude, are you okay!? SPEAK TO ME!" Mikey grabbed Raph by his shoulders and shook him multiple times.

Raph growled loudly causing Mikey to let him go. Raph rubbed the back of his hand and closed his eyes tightly, hoping for the voice to return.

"Raph what happened?" Donnie questioned.

"I….I was standing by the window and then heard a girl singing." Raph mumbled.

"Girl?" Leo questioned.

"I didn't hear anything." Donnie said.

"I heard it okay! It…was so," Raph was about to say beautiful but did not want his brothers to think he was going soft on them, so he disregarded the comment, " I couldn't feel my body. It was like I was frozen in place and then I felt hands on my shoulders…" Raph desperately tried to make his brothers believe him.

"Raph, no girl was here." Leo said softly.

"I HEARD IT OKAY!?" Raph shouted, he grabbed his twin sais and stood up.

Doonie rubbed his chin, "Well, perhaps that voice you heard was the one who hypnotized that man. You both came back to reality at the same time, so it could make sense. Whoever this master hypnosis is, they know what they are doing and they are deadly."

Raph made his way into the dark streets and his green hues move to the top of roof. Nothing. He looked down to the street and only saw the lone silver feather. Again, he disregarded it. Whoever the singing hypnosis was, he will find her and make her pay for taking control of his body like that.


End file.
